


Как поздравить чемпиона

by mila007



Series: Ричард на льду [5]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff, M/M, Sports, figure skating AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Пропущенная сцена практически, или как у Рокэ и Ричарда все началось на Олимпиаде.Флафф, безудержный и беспощадный.





	Как поздравить чемпиона

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за бетинг Die_Glocke <3

После церемонии награждения, обязательной пресс-конференции и кучи бриф-интервью Рокэ мог чувствовать себя выжатым лимоном, но кураж от выигранного титула олимпийского чемпиона нес его на крыльях. В раздевалку он влетел, чуть не сбив выходящего оттуда японца, выигравшего серебряную медаль. Раскланявшись и принеся взаимные извинения, а также еще раз поздравив друг друга, они разошлись. Закрыв за собой дверь, Рокэ прислонился к ней спиной и взял в руки медаль.

— Никак не насмотришься? 

Подняв голову, Рокэ увидел Марселя.

— Можно подумать, ты на свою бронзу нарадоваться успел. — Рокэ рассмеялся и, отпустив медаль, набросился на Марселя с объятиями. — Мы чемпионы, ты веришь в это, старик?!

— Пока еще не решил, это сон или реальность, — рассмеялся Марсель, стискивая Рокэ до треска ребер. — Мы сделали это, Рокэ!!!

Рокэ почувствовал, как к глазам вновь подступают слезы, и крепко зажмурился. Нет, стыдиться их он и не думал, но рыдать на плече у лучшего друга — слишком даже для эмоционального испанца.

Закрытые глаза не спасали. Голова кружилась, в ушах стучала кровь, а по венам бежал адреналин, и казалось, что он парит в нескольких сантиметрах над землей. Горло сжималось от слез и счастья.

Отступив от Марселя, Рокэ увидел, что тот тоже плачет. 

— Не плачь!

— Сам-то, — фыркнул Марсель, шмыгая носом и по-простому вытирая щеки рукавом спортивки.

В этот момент дверь приоткрылась, и в проем заглянул Арно:

— Что вы тут, тискаетесь? Или можно зайти? — ехидно спросил он.

— Хорошо, что тебя брат не слышит, — ответил Рокэ. — Уж он бы тебе…

— Ничего бы не сделал, он тоже тут, — послышался голос Эмиля. — Да проходи, чего встал на пороге.

В немаленькой раздевалке внезапно стало тесно от того, что в нее ввалились оба Савиньяка и принялись громогласно поздравлять медалистов. Впрочем, Рокэ не смотрел на друзей. Его глаза впились в Ричарда, робко шагнувшего в комнату вслед за французами. Он уже переоделся, умылся, а аккуратно уложенные для образа волосы растрепались. На его лице сияла такая счастливая улыбка, будто это он, а не Рокэ, выиграл чемпионство. И выглядел он при этом так, что...

Вывернувшись из медвежьей хватки Эмиля, Рокэ в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и, без лишних слов притянув к себе Ричарда, крепко поцеловал. Ричард удивленно охнул, но на поцелуй ответил с какой-то отчаянной решимостью. За спиной послышался свист и аплодисменты. Они не мешали. Все звуки, цвета и запахи отошли на второй план. Важным был лишь этот момент между ними — близость, сбившееся дыхание, дрожащие под горячими ладонями плечи. По телу будто пустили ток, а Ричард был его заземлением. Это нисколько не напоминало их первый и единственный поцелуй, которым Ричард рискнул поздравить его в новогоднюю ночь. То было просто прикосновение губ. Сейчас же весь мир с его соревнованиями, поражениями и победами сжался до ощущения чужих губ и знакомого запаха корицы, который уже преследовал Рокэ во снах.

Когда голова начала кружиться от нехватки воздуха, Рокэ оторвался и прижался лбом ко лбу Ричарда. Он закрыл глаза и сделал два глубоких вдоха, пытаясь утихомирить бешено бьющееся сердце.

— Я вообще-то… просто... — Ричард говорил с перерывами, втистикая слова между частыми вдохами, — пришел тебя... поздравить... с медалью.

— Теперь тебе даже не нужно придумывать слов, Рокэ все сделал за тебя, — рассмеялся Арно.

— Не слушай их, — улыбнулся Рокэ и вновь поцеловал Ричарда — на этот раз коротко, чтобы не увлекаться на публике. — К слову, меня целиком и полностью устраивают такие поздравления.

— Меня тоже, — поспешил заверить его Ричард. — Более того, у меня теперь появились новые идеи насчет… эм, возможной формы их выражения. — Под конец фразы Ричард залился очаровательным румянцем, но глаз не отвел.

— Ты посмотри, Эмиль, наш мальчик совсем вырос, — умиленно сказал Марсель, на что Ричард покраснел еще больше.

— Вечером, — ответил Рокэ, ухмыльнулся и, усилием воли оторвав себя от Ричарда, пошел к шкафчикам со сменкой, по дороге пнув слишком довольного Марселя. — Когда избавимся от этих вуайеристов.

— Нет, вы посмотрите на него! Вначале он устраивает показательные выступления на виду у всех, а потом мы виноваты! — со всей возможной экспрессией вскинул руки Марсель.

Братья Савиньяки и Ричард рассмеялись, а Рокэ бросил в Марселя полотенцем. Кураж от победы, приправленный возбуждением, мешал, пальцы путались в молниях и застежках. Наконец, справившись с одеждой, Рокэ подхватил сумку с коньками и посмотрел на друзей:

— Не знаю, как вы, а я очень хочу выбраться в город и наесться до отвала какой-то жутко вредной и жутко острой местной еды.

— И напиться соджу! — поддержал начинание Эмиль.

— Отличная идея, — сказал Марсель, поправляя на плече сумку с вещами. — Надо Робера с Марианной позвать.

Рокэ обнял Ричарда за плечи, и они вышли в коридор вслед за Савиньяками. И хотя бегущий по венам адреналин вновь уступил место обычной крови, но сердце стучало так же быстро, а ощущение полета никуда не делось. Разобрать, сколько в этом было куража от победы, а сколько — радости от присутствия под боком Ричарда, Рокэ не пытался. Всему свое время.


End file.
